The girl who seemed unbreakable, Broke
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: Just the heater he thought.
1. Lucinda

_The girl who seemed to be unbreakable, _

_Broke_

Luce's POV

Luce woke up, got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair. Today was the big day for her. It was her birthday! She was so happy to see her parents already getting the snacks ready. They were so proud of her daughter ever since she came back from Swords and Cross. They took her everywhere and let Luce go on dates with Daniel.

"Lucie, you're up." Luce's father said with a smile on his face. "Come have breakfast."

"You guys do know that we're going to the movies and then coming back here?"

"I know," her father kissed her forehead. "We're just preparing."

"I love you," Luce felt like she could burst out of happiness right this second.

"We've also seen some change in you, sweetie." Luce's mother said. "You're not the same; you're stronger, wiser independent." Luce's mother hugged her. "When was the last time you cried?"

"I'm not sure." Luce kissed her mother's cheek and went back into her bedroom. She put on some lip gloss, eye liner and mascara. She checked the time and heard the door bell ring. Callie was coming early but normally she would come in and say 'I'm home!'

I ran down and answered the door. Cam and Roland were standing at her door with two wrapped up gifts. "Hey, come in." Luce gestured. They came in quietly and waited for Luce to unwrap the gifts.

"Here you go," Cam gave her a small box. "I wanted to bring a snake so that you would scream but then I decided not to."

Luce laughed. "Um thanks." Roland also gave her a bigger box. "Thanks Roland." They sat down and talked about the loophole in the curse this lifetime.

"Luce! I'm home!" Callie came into her home and hugged Luce. "Happy birthday Luce," She said.

Callie sat next to Luce and stared into Cam's eyes. Roland and Luce laughed at the fallen angel and the mortal. "Open your present!" Callie said not even looking at Luce.

Luce opened the envelope and brought out two tickets to go see Simple Plan. "Oh my god! Callie, thank you!" Luce gave Callie a tight hug and pulled her eyes away from Cam for a bit.

The door bell rang again, and Luce quickly answered it. "Hey, Molly," Luce said to the scary pierced angel. Molly gave her a bowl. "What's this?"

"You're present." Molly let herself in and sat on a one person chair. "It's inside the bowl."

"Okay," Luce was closing the door when she heard: "Oh, yes. Forget about us!" Luce sighed and reopened the door.

"Come on, Shelby."

"And I brought you a present." Shelby put her hands on Miles's shoulders. She pushed him in and gave Luce a hug. "Miles has the present."

"Okay,"

Luce left the door open and waited for her boyfriend: Daniel and two other angels: Arriane and Gabby.

Luce sat with the others and they talked. Gabby and Arriane came inside and joined into the conversation. All she needed now was Daniel –her fallen angel.

"Um . . . Luce," Gabby gave Luce a note. "From Daniel,"

Luce quickly read the note and then put in into her pocket. "I understand," She said. "Who's ready to go?"

They all walked to the movies, watched Paranormal Activity Three (And the only reason why Luce choose the movie was to be cradled in Daniel's arms) and went into the fun area. They stayed there for hours, and finally went back to Luce's house and had pizza for dinner.

Luce was so upset. This was her eighteenth birthday, and her stupid boyfriend couldn't be bothered to make it. Everyone went home, and left Luce alone.

Luce's parents quickly took a photo of Luce closing the door. She frowned in every picture her parents took after she closed the door. She hadn't opened the presents yet.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Her mother asked.

Luce left the presents on the coffee table and ran into her room. "I just need some time alone." She said running up the stairs. Luce quickly shut the door and ran onto her bed. She didn't cry, no. She was too strong to lose it all. Luce closed her eyes, and drifted into a dream.

* * *

><p>Luce woke up with the sound of wind. She went down stairs and looked at the presents. They sat there on the table just screaming 'OPEN ME ALREADY!'<p>

Luce sat on the floor and opened the presents in order. Cam's first. It was small but beautiful: A small anklet with a snake on it. Luce let out a little giggle and opened Roland's'. The same thing except this had a smile on it. Molly's was all fake tattoos on it and fake piercing in it. Luce put in the nose and lip piercing in. Shelby and Miles had a thick present on the table. She quickly opened the present and in hands was a scrap book with photos of the three of them, some of her and Callie, Cam and Luce, and one of Daniel and Luce kissing. Luce quickly closed the book and found another present. Gabby's present. Oh no, Luce thought as she opened the bag. There was a small pink camera with a note on it.

_It does so much more than take photos. It takes movies as well :D_

Luce laughed and put it back into the bag. Next was Arriane. There was a one hundred and fifty dollar gift card to spend at the shops. Luce held the card in her hand and thought about the clothing and other crap she could spend it on.

Luce ran up stairs and had a shower, brushed her hair and teeth and got dressed, packed her bag and raced into her car and sped along the road.

* * *

><p>Luce spend about fifty dollars on CDs. Only one hundred to go. She spent some on a swift army knife and a tee shirt. Luce stayed at the shops for the day even when she was finished shopping, she stayed there. She went to the library after and borrowed some books.<p>

Once the library was closed, she went to a pub. The bartender had to check Luce's ID three times just to get her a drink. Once she finally got a drink, she drank it all. She left after one drink and went to a night club.

"I need to see our ID card." The person at the front said. Luce showed him her ID card and he let her in. She hadn't had a good time, all she did was drink. A couple of guys asked her to dance, but she put them all down. She saw another two seats from her who looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had long black hair, blue eyes and was wearing clothing like Luce was wearing: A plain tee shirt and jeans. Luce walked over to him and sat there.

"Why are you here?" The guy asked Luce.

"A person didn't come to my party." Luce didn't know why she admitted it to this stranger. "A very important person."

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"The same except with a girl," They both took a sip of their drink. They looked at each other and left the club walking down the streets. They talked about things no one would normally talk about. Luce brought more drinks and found out that his name was Mark. They got drunk and passed out on the side walk.

Daniel's POV

Daniel flew around the city for the whole day, wondering where his Lucinda was. He searched until his wings were beat, then he would fly again. He called out her name over and over again until dark time. He heard her laugh and another guy's laughed. He saw them drink a can of beer and talked about things no one wants to here. They tried to give each other a high five but as their hands touched, they passed out. I flew down to Luce and got her to sit up. Luce woke up and looked at me.

"You . . ." Luce stood up and ran behind a tree. She threw up and just stayed there on all fours. I circled her back and made sure that she was alright. "You . . . Didn't come." She said.

"Didn't Gabby give you my note?" Daniel asked bringing her away from the puke.

"Just because you couldn't be bothered to make it isn't a really good reason." Luce said.

"That wasn't the real reason, Luce." She looked at Daniel with pleading eyes. "I was protecting you, outcasts know when it was your birthday and they came."

"Why didn't you just get Cam to fight them?"

"Because I told him to get your mind off me," Daniel kissed Luce's forehead. "Let's get you home."

"I drove," Luce stumbled to her car and tried to get into the driver's seat. Daniel pulled her away and put her in the seat next to the driver's seat. He took her hand and drove the car to his place. Luce had slept the way to his place half way through. Daniel carried her to her bed. He laid her body on her bed.

Daniel watched Luce dream. She kept moving on the bed. She started screaming and crying. Daniel tried to wake her up, but all she did was bring tears from her eyes.

"No!" Luce screamed. Her eyes shot up and she cradled into his arms. Her body started to heat up in his arms.

_No, not now please!_

Daniel started to tremble with fear. He couldn't lose her now, he just couldn't.

"Daniel!" Luce called. Daniel gave Luce one last kiss. Luce actually started to cool down. Good, it was just the heater. "Daniel, the most terrible thing happened in my dream."

"Calm down, it was just a dream." Daniel said stroking her hair. "It was just a dream."

Luce kissed his jaw and feel back to sleep in his arms. They both lay down on the bed and stayed close together.

Tears started coming out of her eyes again.

Daniel laced his fingers through her hair, and felt her heat up again.

_Just the heater_ he thought.

Luce started to really burn. Her tears burnted him. He wanted Luce to wake up, and not leave him.

Luce screamed and burned up in his arms. Just like old times.

"My girl has finally broken." Daniel whispered. Luce's tears were still on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked this story.**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Please Review**


	2. Gabbe

_The girl who seemed unbreakable, _

_Broke_

_The girl who seemed so strong_

_Crumbled_

Gabby POV

Gabby and Shelby walked around the campsite of Swords and Cross, still arguing who was right for Luce.

"I say it's Miles," Shelby argued. "He's much better looking and he can _keep_ her _alive_!"

"Daniel is one of the reasons why she's alive! He's the one whose been killing the outcasts while you brought them in!" Gabby lost it. "You aren't an angel; you don't know what you're talking about!"

"And you do?"

"I'm the one who has been with Luce and Daniel for their whole life, not you. I'm the one when Daniel needed help getting away from Luce so that she won't burn, not you." Gabby clenched her fists, getting ready to punch Shelby. "You're not the one who was with her, the first time she died."

Shelby looked like she was about to laugh.

"That's it?" Shelby asked crossing her arms. "You don't see the good side of it!"

"You're not the one who hasn't got anyone!" Gabby blurted out. It was meant to be a secret, but deep inside, Gabby wanted to have a Daniel. Someone to kiss her, hold her, sing to her to sleep. All the stuff he's done and talked about. "You're not the one who's had to see love every seventeen years and get none of your own."

"Where's you angel?"

Gabby looked at the clouds. Shelby also looked at the clouds, and felt sorry for her.

"You've got Miles who'll be there for you. One day, you'll be held and you'll die with him. I'm never gonna get that, now." Gabby looked close to tears. "I keep myself happy by being a girl and doing my nails ever six minutes." Gabby started crying, and Shelby hugged her tightly. Shelby felt like she was being stabbed with the saddest story in this generation.

"I haven't cried in one thousand, two hundred and eleven years!" Gabby sobbed. "He won't fall, and I can't go up."

Shelby started getting teary as well. She also wanted someone to hold her.

_I'm so sorry, Gabby_ Shelby wanted to say. But instead she said: "I think I could get you a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry that the chapter is so short. The rest of the chapters may be the same.**

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review**


	3. Vera

_The girl who seemed unbreakable, _

_Broke_

_The girl who seemed so strong_

_Crumbled_

_The girl who always laughed_

_Cried_

Vera's POV

I walked around the casino, checking if everyone was doing their job right. They were under new management and she didn't want to lose her job. They paid good money, and she was the best blackjack dealer they've ever had.

Three days have past and I was so happy when she was her mates in their uniform. Vera laughed at their jokes even when she had no clue about it.

"Hey, Vera." One said. There was a chorus of 'Hi Vera', 'Why hello there', and 'How Ya doin'',

All Vera did was sang a chorus of hellos; hi and never gonna work Gary.

"Vera, Vera!" Lucinda –my sister –ran into me. "I've just met the most hottest guy I'll ever meet in my life!" She shrieked. "You have to come and see him one day!"

I calmed my sister down. "I'll come. Now go home and help mum with the cooking and washing." Luce looked like she was about to cry. She must be really happy. I sat down. "Okay, tell me all about him."

"HE HAS SHORT BLONDE HAIR, HE LOOKS TIRED, HE WORE JEANS, HE WORE A PLAIN WHITE TEE SHIRT, HIS BODY IS BUILT EPICALLY AND HE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL EYES I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Luce took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "His name is Daniel." She finally said after a couple of deep breaths.

"Do you know anything about Daniel?" I asked. "What's his last name?"

"I only saw him today at school, Vera."

"Luce," I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Take some time, get to know him and then if it all goes well, ask him out."

Luce nodded and ran off.

Weeks past and Luce kept talking about him to me. I guess it was payback from all the time I told her about my boyfriends. Luce would follow me from school, to work and from work, to home and from home, to school. One day, she went straight home while I went to work.

I sighed, actually missing Luce's annoying scream in my ear. I got off work early and started to walk home.

"Vera! Vera?" My mum called from the door. "Get inside now!" She looked close to tears. Too close to tears.

I went inside and sat next to Luce. My mum closed the door and sat in front of us. "I know that you too are old enough to have . . . Sex –"

"Mum, you've already talked to us about that." Luce said rolling her eyes. "I'm going out tonight; can you please make it quick?"

"I know; I just want to say, be careful." My mum said. "Please, don't make the same mistakes as I did when I was your age."

"We won't, mum." I said. My mum was with child when she was twelve –she had me at the age of thirteen. I was seven when she was only twenty.

Luce stood and kissed my mum on the cheek and got ready for her date.

"I want you to follow Luce and figure out whose she's with."

"No need," I replied getting up. "I'm going out tonight as well." I left the room and walked into my sister's room, picking out her clothing. "You going out with Daniel, tonight?"

"No, just a couple of friends. We're only going to a club." Luce sighed. "I've given up on Daniel, he wasn't right."

That night Luce took her life. The police came around to our house to tell us that she was burnt by a club fire, and that they found her clothing left on the floor. Once they told us our loss, I closed the door and went to my mum. I hugged her. My mum was the weak one in our family, I was the strong one. And so was Luce.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years and years turned into life.

I now look at the blackjack table, hand out the cards and leave. I still smile and laugh, haven't cried once since my sister's death. It's been two years and my life is slipping away from me.

I walk home and get a random book. I opened it to the first page, and look at all the photos of me and Lucinda. I dropped the book and let the loud bang ring in my ears.

I curled up in a ball, and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked this chapter**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review please!**


	4. Callie

_The girl who seemed unbreakable,_

_Broke_

_The girl who seemed so strong_

_Crumbled_

_The girl who always laughed_

_Cried_

_The girl who never stopped trying_

_Gave up_

Callie's POV

I've been okay since Lucinda had gone to another school. I was still a little shaken up since they forced her away. I still remember everything like it was yesterday.

_*Flash Back*_  
>We were doing Maths. Everyone was silent, just doing our work when a knock came to our door. I looked at Luce. Her face looked surprised and a little scared? I wondered why.<p>

"Come in," Our teacher said putting down her book and walking to the front of the class. Three police men and our principle came into the room. Luce had a guilty look on her face when she saw their badges. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Lucinda Price." Luce stiffened. "We need to ask some questions. That's all."

Luce slowly got out of her chair and went to the police men. She glared at them, not knowing what to do. "I'm Lucinda."

One of the men put their hands on her shoulder. Luce flinched. "It's okay; we just need to ask some questions about Trevor." He steered her out of the class room. Everyone started whispering to each other, staring and pointing at Luce like she was some kind of murderer. Was she? I don't know.

_TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY_

_KISS MY EYES_

_TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY_

_KISS MY EYES_

_TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY_

_KISS MY EYES_

_TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY_

_KISS MY EYES_

_TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY_

_KISS MY EYES_

_TIME GOES BY SO SLOWLY_

I'd helped Luce with the packing, if she had told me where she was going. Instead, we just cried and hugged each other. Luce was going to court tomorrow night, and had to stay at the police centre over night. This school doesn't trust her anymore.

"I'll come tomorrow." I promised. "I'll be there, even if I have to drive on my own."

Luce let out a small giggle. "Promise me one thing," Luce said. Her face was serious and nothing happy was getting in her way. "Don't let anyone bully you while I'm not here."

"I promise, Luce." We hugged for hours, until we needed to get some sleep. I didn't want to sleep in my best friends arms when the next day I may lose her for a really long time.

"Lucinda Price," The judge said looking at a piece of paper. The song 'Circle Of Life' from the Lion King was playing in my head.

_Luce isn't a killer, she would never murder someone in her life! _I tried to scream that she was innocent, though, I had no evidence and I wasn't with her. Can I lie in here?

"You are pleaded . . . Guilty."

I threw a book at the judge's head. "SHE'S INNOCENT!" I screamed standing up. Where the hell did I get that book? "Lucinda can't hurt a fly! Why the hell would she kill an innocent guy?" Two guards came in and pulled me away. I screamed and struggled to get free. "Why doesn't anyone believe us fucking children?" I screamed before they shut the door.

_*End of Flash Back*_

I now lay on my bed. I've gotten an eighty dollar fine since I threw a book at the judge and swore. Luce was gone, and I was a goner without her.

I hugged my pillow and said: "I can't do this, I give up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review?**


	5. Shelby

_The girl who seemed unbreakable,_

_Broke_

_The girl who seemed so strong_

_Crumbled_

_The girl who always laughed_

_Cried_

_The girl who never stopped trying_

_Gave up_

_She turned around and said_

"_I can't do this anymore"_

Shelby's POV

I walked around the school, getting away from Luce after the night when Daniel came. It's not like he's the worst person I've ever met, it's just . . . Seeing him made me remember the night. That stupid night.

I walked along the sand of the beach, the water over lapping my toes. _Why can't everything go perfectly? _I thought to myself.

I looked out into the water, thought about Gabby and how I hooked her up with one of my friends. They had a good night, but they were more of friends than lovers.

I shook my head. _Doesn't matter what you think. You're just an only child who can't even say hello without making it sound so harsh._

I looked further into the ocean. It seemed to be calling my name. My legs moved away from the blue ocean, but it seemed to get closer before my eyes. My legs, and the helm of my shirt were now wet. I didn't take notice of who could see, but that would be no one. I've got no one on the world.

"Shelby!" I turned around and saw Miles calling for me. "What are you doing? Get back here!"

I looked down at my legs –only to see water, shells and seaweed.

My legs moved forward when I wanted to move back to Miles. Miles was a pretty cool guy –kind of cute as well.

"Shelby! The light is fading, that's when sharks come!"

I opened my mouth to complain that I couldn't, but when I opened my mouth, all that came out was oxygen that I didn't need.

"Shelby!"

I kept on walking towards the sea. I smiled as it came closer. I saw my life staring back at me. I saw myself in a wedding dress, getting married to a guy whose face was blurred. I saw my two children –Sam and Kayla. I was Miles's eyes in my way.

"I see it." I whispered. As soon as I said it, I regretted each word. I saw blood, pain, my death. I was lying on the floor, my chest bleeding badly –only it wasn't me. It was a girl who wore quote a bit of layers and had square rimmed purple glasses.

"I can't be like that." I said, taking one more step to slipping off the sand bank.

"Shelby!" Was the last word I heard come out of Miles's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter<strong>

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review please**


	6. Arriane

_The girl who seemed unbreakable,_

_Broke_

_The girl who seemed so strong_

_Crumbled_

_The girl who always laughed_

_Cried_

_The girl who never stopped trying_

_Gave up_

_She turned around and said_

"_I can't do this anymore"_

_She turned around_

_And sung herself to sleep_

Arriane's POV

I looked down at everyone. They're just laying on the beach out in the storm. Black dust roams around their bodies through the wind. I study everyone closely, hoping that they would do something.

"Arriane," An angel said behind me. "You're back!"

The angel came to hug me, swinging their arms around my neck and pulling me tight. I don't know this angel, though, she feels like a long lost friend.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted not looking at her. "I was on Earth . . . And now I'm here." I chocked back some tears. "In the pity life of God."

"Don't feel so bad for yourself." The angel didn't smile. "They had to."

I look closer at them. Miles and Shelby were in each others arms; Roland was curled in a ball; Daniel was on the edge of the water, Cam was on his stomach –his head to the side, Gabbe looked like she'd been crying for the whole day, Molly had a rose in both of her hands which lay on her chest and me? I'm stuck up here.

"Had to what?"

"Stay down there."

I looked at the angel, then back at my friends. I'm not fallen anymore . . . I'm not fallen anymore.

"How can I get back?" I asked.

"You're not serious! Are you?"

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her up against the wall.

"How do I get back?"

She gulped. "I don't know."

"Then leave me alone!"

I threw her on the ground and started running. I ran to the closes window and jumped.

I knew that all eyes were on me. And I didn't care. I wanted to be with my friends. I've lost all hope. I wanted to be dead.

"Ahh!" I screamed as something hit my back. Correction –as a star-shot hit my back.

* * *

><p>I now lay in the arms of Roland. We were close together, not even sand could get in between us.<p>

"Roland." I said.

"We all got hit." He murmured. "We all got shot by star-shots."

"Is that why we're here?"

He leaned closer and kissed me.

"Go to sleep."

I could hear Gabbe's voice murmur lyrics to the first love song ever written. Soon, the rest of us sung the lyrics . . . As our world darkened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the story**

**That's the end!**

**I don't own Fallen**

**I don't own the quote**

**Please review**


End file.
